It's Merely Frowned Upon
by Awesome Days
Summary: Ashley is in her final year of school and she can't wait to leave, school is her least favourite place to be, will something, or someone, change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Ok, so honestly, I've not been to good in the past at keeping up with stories because I was writing 3 at the same time and they just got rubbish and lost their way, so I have decided to temporarily remove them and start one that I've had in my head for a while and this will be the story I focus on, I have a lot of want to really complete this one.  
So this is a taster chapter, if it's liked, I will continue!  
So please review etc and any constructive critiscm is welcomed!  
**

* * *

**It's Merely Frowned Upon**

Another school year, THEE final school year! .  
I could not take another year after this in this place, it's full of fakey fake fakersons.  
Yes, I have the mocking capabilities of a 5 year old, I know, but it's still true.  
High school is suppose to be some of the best years of your life, where you learn about yourself, who you are and what you will be, where you meet all your lifelong friends and create memories you will never forget.

What a load of bull!  
High school has been nothing but pure hell and misery for me.  
In fairness I have made some lifelong friends, well, friend.  
Aiden, the best friend a girl could ask for, he is basically an honourary girl.  
There is also Kyla, but she is family so I don't think she exactly counts.  
High school at the beginning was fine to be honest with you, the first year and a half I was miss popularity, I basically thought I owned the place, well I kind of did to be honest. Everyone knew who I was and everyone wanted to be me.  
Then I revealed my true self, I told them I was gay, hoping I would become the next Ellen Degeneres, everyone would love me and I would go onto earn millions of dollars and practically be shitting out Emmys.  
But no, the people in this school had other ideas, my so called best friend at the time, Madison, made my life a living hell right from the word "gay".

She looked at me like I just slapped the mountains of make up straight off her face.  
From that day, my life was hell, I was mocked walking through the corridors, people stuck notes on my locker, probably under the instruction of Madison.  
The only people who stuck by me were Kyla and Aiden, the thing is, Aiden and I dated in the past for about a month, it was never serious, it was just never there for obvious reasons.  
I thought if anyone would be annoyed and upset with me, it would be him, but no he proved me totally wrong and stuck by my side and I am so grateful to him for that, I don't know what I would have done without his and Kyla's support these last couple of years.

I also have the reputation as a bit of a, how do I put this nicely?  
A bit of a slut to be quite honest with you.  
I have kissed my fair share of girls but between you and me, I have only slept with 2 girls, yes, that is the truth, and no, Aiden doesn't count, even though he is an honourary girl. So in total, I have slept with 3 people.  
I just let everyone else think what they want to think, if they don't have the decency to actually get to know me and judge me off the back of some rumours, fuck 'em!  
I'm not going to see any of them again after this year is up anyway.  
I actually want the chance at a decent relationship, but no one thinks I'm capable of holding a relationship.

Now here I am, new year, first semester, sitting in English class waiting for our new teacher, which according to my timetable, is a Miss Carlin.  
God, I hope she's not some old crabbit woman sent from the devil to torture us for the rest of the year.  
I had Mrs Brown last year and she wasn't Satans spawn...she WAS satan, but she's as old as the beginning of time and finally retired to live somewhere in the south.  
She hated me too, pretty sure she was a homophobe and she made it no secret.  
So much for teachers being the good guys huh?

I have so many plans for when I leave high school, college is still something I'm debating, but I don't think it's for me.  
I turn 18 in 3 months time and I have a huge inheritance waiting for me, my dad is a rock star, thee Raife Davies.  
He is hardly ever home, he is always away touring and promoting, but when he is home he makes sure to spend time with me and only me.  
He is due back in 2 weeks for a month and I really can't wait, just me and my dad catching up, this is how things should be.  
I'm hoping to follow in his footsteps, get involved with music in any capacity, writing, producing or performing, whatever it is, aslong as it's music and I'm enjoying it, I want to do it!

My mom, or Christine as I call her, is just never around, I've not seen or heard from her in a year, no doubt when my inheritance kicks in she will realise she no longer has access to my accounts and will come crawling back for a little something.  
She could come back in friggin hovercraft made of gold and I still wouldn't go near her, she can burn in hell for all I care.

Anyway, the bell has just gone for the start of class and the teacher, what's her name again?  
Carlin, that's it, Miss Carlin still isn't here, not exactly a great start to a new job.

I look over at Aiden and Kyla to see if they want to go out for a bite to eat after lunch but they are too enthralled with each other to notice I'm even here, God they are so obvious, I honestly wish one of them would just grow a pair and ask the other out.

I'm doodling in my notepad when suddenly, the classroom door opens, I look up and my life changes forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Merely Frowned Upon - Part 2**

Oh man! The new girl is hot, no, she is beautiful, breathtaking just...stunning and hopefully very gay.  
Why is she walking over to the teachers desk? Holy shit, she is writing her name on the board, you have got to be kidding, she is the teacher?!  
She then turns around to speak to the class.

"Good morning class, I apologise for being late on my first day, I guarantee it will not be a regular thing, even though you may enjoy the extra few moments of freedom. Anyway, my name is Spencer Carlin and I will be your English teacher for your final year at King High.  
Now, you still need to get to know me, how I work and teach and I need to get to know all of you, how you learn or like to avoid learning."

The class all chuckle and Miss Carlins comment, man she is hot and cool, I think I may enjoy this class.

"So, what I want to do this morning, is get to know you all a little more and also give you a quick look into what I plan on teaching you this semester.  
What I want you all to do is stand up, state your name, age, favourite writer or poet and what you plan on doing once you've finished high school.  
Now, do I have any volunteers to go first?" Miss Carlin looks around the class.

Just when it looks like no one will volunteer, Aiden stands up.  
"I'll go first Miss Carlin."

Not surprised that Aiden volunteered, he is always trying to get on the good sides of teachers, especially the hot female ones.

"Thank you very much Mr..."

"Dennison, Aiden Dennison is my name. I am 17 years old, my favourite writer would have to be George Orwell, plainly because I loved his book 'Nineteen Eighty Four' and it takes a lot for me to enjoy books, so credit to the guy!"

Miss Carlin lets out a little smile and Aiden smirks and winks at her, oh God, it's his "hitting on a hot woman wink and smirk."

"What do I plan on doing? I wanna go on to play Basketball for UCLA baby!"  
He does a total jock thing and high fives one of the other guys and then sits down, no wonder I play for the other team.

Miss Carlin stands up to speak, "Thank you Aiden for being the first to introduce yourself, it's always hard going first and thank you for your wonderful answers.  
Anymore volunteers?"

The rest of the class introduce themselves one by one until I'm the only student left who hasn't stood up and tried not to make an ass of themself.  
Miss Carlin smiles at me and asks me to introduce myself. How can I say no to that?

"Um hey, I'm Ashley Davies. I am 17 years old, soon to be 18, I have a favourite writer, but not a writer of books, a writer of songs and he so happens to be my dad, Raife Davies, he is my biggest inspiration in life.  
And to be honest, I'm not to sure what I want to be doing, I know by this point I should have decided and I guess I have an idea, I wanna be in the music business, I don't think there is anything better than performing or writing a song, you can get so lost in the words and the lyrics and what they mean and they just hit places in you that you never knew existed and...I'm babbling, so yeah, I guess music in some capacity will be my future."

I sit back down and just stare at my desk, I think I made a fool of myself.

Miss Carlin stood up "Thank you, everyone, we have some very interesting people in this class I -"

I quickly speak before she can finish.

"How about you introduce yourself Miss?" Woah, where did the confidence come from to ask that?

She looks shocked for a second, like the first time someone asked her something about herself and then she lets out a small smile.

"That is a very good idea Ashley, it's only fair I guess. My name is Spencer Carlin, but in this class it's Miss Carlin and I am 24 years old" She smirks "My favourite writer, gosh, there are a lot of choose from, but I'd say my favourite writer is, Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby is my all time favourite book.  
And I am already doing what I want to do, teaching you lovely people" She stares at me while she says that and smiles just as the bell rings and Spencer...Miss Carlin looks shocked "Oh dear, that took longer than expected! Okay, tomorrow we actually start learning guys! Off you go to your next class. Miss Davies, if you could wait behind for a few moments please."

I sit back down and wait for everyone else to pile out of the class.  
"What's up Miss?"

She comes over to sit in the seat next to mine.  
"I just wanted to say, I found your passion for music very inspiring and that you weren't scared to give a different answer from everyone else."

"There's a but here isn't there?"

"No, there is an however though, I would like it if you could pick a favourite writer...of books, because that will be a big part of this semester, so if you can think of a writer you enjoy, it would make my day." She smiles at me and I can't help but just stare at her, her eyes are hypnotising.

"Sure thing Miss, I will have a good think about it tonight and have an answer for you tomorrow."

She stares back at me for a second and suddenly jumps back up as the bell for second class goes "That would be brilliant Ashley, come on, I'll write you a slip for your second class so you don't get in trouble."

She quickly writes me up a slip and I walk off to my favourite subject of all time, music. Although, with my new english teacher, it might have some serious competition.  
I can't it's my first day of my last year and I have a crush on my teacher, this is something I wanted to avoid for highschool, silly school girl crushes.  
But, I can't help but feel good about this particular crush.


End file.
